ChEcK MaTe
by Yasha-Baby
Summary: Just a one-shot lemon of SuzuLulu hope you all like it! And tell me can a Black King and a White Knight fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

Check Mate

Lelouch laid there his lifelong friend, and secret crush, above him kissing him. He moaned into the kiss, just then he felt the other boy smirk in the kiss. The chocolate haired boy moved to Lelouch's jaw line kissing it lovingly, slowly moving downward until he reached the dark haired boys belly button and dipped his tongue in it earning a long deep moan from the boy.

"S-S-Suzaku!" The raven haired boy called out as he arched his hips up.

"Don't worry Lelouch I'll take care of you" Suzaku smirked. Suzaku always made Lelouch wait till the last second for ANYTHING. The two boys had been best friends since they were kids. Only a few day's ago had Suzaku and Lelouch finally tell each other how they had felt for each other. Now Suzaku was on top of Lelouch making him moan for more. Suzuaku's mouth reached the hem of Lelouch's uniform pants.

"Suzaku…Stop…..told you we can do this here…..were in school" Lelouch moaned out attempting to get the chocolate haired boy off him.

"Oh Lelouch…you know you don't want me to stop" What Suzaku had said was true, but Lelouch could not stand to be checked for he was a Black King. On the chess board he was a black king, and his love was a white knight. But could a black king love a white knight? He had no idea but he didn't care he wanted Suzaku and he wanted him now.

"Stop teasing me…Please" Lelouch begged.

"Ok, but you know this will hurt here" Suzaku said as he pushed a finger into Lelouch's entrance. Lelouch cried out as a tear fell down a porcelain white cheek. Suzaku quickly slide another lubricated digit in and begun to scissor it so that he could fully prepare the raven for what was coming.

"Suzaku I-I'm ready please…" Lelouch had his arms around Suzaku's neck

"Ok" Suzaku lined himself up and slow begun to push in, once he was fully in he looked at his lover's face to see for any discomfort. Once Lelouch showed that he was ok Suzaku thrusted slowly.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch screamed the boy's name as he hit the boys prostate. Suzaku thrusted quicker while pumping the other's boys hard member in sync. Soon after that Lelouch cam into Suzaku's hand, feeling Lelouch's muscles clench around him Suzaku cam inside the boy.

"Suzaku…I love you"

"I love you two Lelouch"

"Your still a Satanist"  
"Yes I know" Suzaku smirked.

Later that day Suzaku and Lelouch were to help Milly the Class President with something that apparently only those two could do.

"Come on Pres. Why couldn't Kallen or Shirley help you?" Suzaku asked as he stepped into the room.

"Because, I told you only two boys cam help me with this!" Milly quickly said with a huge smile.

"Then why couldn't Rizzle and Rolo help?" Lelouch asked.

"BECAUSE! There not ga- Available" Milly quickly saved herself, but Lelouch had already begun to figure out what she was up too. 'NO way she did not!' Lelouch thought. Suzaku smiled he knew what was happening.

"Now you two get on the terrace!" Milly commanded. The two boy's quickly did as they were told. Suzaku quickly wrapped his arms around Lelouch, just as Milly called over the intercom "EVERYBODY OF THE STUDENT BODY THAT IS A YAOI FAN PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TERRACE OUT SIDE OF CLASS 1-A!".

"Suzaku! You didn't!" Lelouch tried to get away from the other boy but was easile over powered, he was never the physical type.

"Check mate my Black King" Suzaku said as he closed the space between the two boys, just as a huge student body showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

Check Mate

Suzaku held Lelouch in his arms and kissed him as all the yaoi-fans screamed in moe. They were no a public couple like Suzaku had wanted, but Lelouch had not wanted. Now it was too late, Lelouch melted into the kiss (ME: Screams out of major Moe) now the whole school knew, and now Lelouch didn't care.

"Suzaku…you're an ass" Lelouch said as the two finally broke for air.

"But you love me"

"Still" Lelouch glared into his lover's hazel eyes, and went soft. The other boy smiled then carried Lelouch bridal style into the class room once again.

"Very, Very nice performance Lulu!" Shirley's high voice rang threw there ear's in excitement, she was obviously a yaoi fan girl.

"WOW! SUZAKU! I NEVER THOUGHT YOU AS A GAY GUY!" Rizzles less excited voice also rang threw their ears.

"yeah…." Anya said as she snapped a picture of the two boys.

"NICE PICK THO!" another blonde headed boy said as he slapped one hand on Suzaku's back.

"Thanks Gino" Suzaku said with a smile. Lelouch only walked away to check on his brother Rolo.

*/*/*/Where Rolo is\*\*\*

"Hey little brother how are you?" Lelouch asked as he came in to the secret base they had in the library.

"Fine big brother, but you need to hurry to Zero's meeting" Rolo said as he readied Zero's costume. Lelouch changed and quickly stepped into the Knightmare frame that C.C. was piloting.

"So Lelouch, you finally decided to come? Were you locked up with you boyfriend?" C.C. tried to hold back a laughter.

"That matter dose not concern you" Lelouch sat down as the two were heading to their meeting.

"Ahh but it dose, what would to happen if Suzaku was to find out his dear love Lelouch was also his most hated enemy Zero?" C.C. was speaking what was on the back of Lelouch's mind, he often wondered this. He had pondered the thought of telling Suzaku one night after Suzaku had well umm pleasured him but he had not yet gotten the courage to tell him.

'and I'm supposed to be the Black King, the mighty Zero' Lelouch sighed and then walked into the meeting he had as Zero.

*/*/*Where Suzaku is*\*\*

'How do I tell him that I know who he is? In battle? Or in bed?' Suzaku often pondered this thought when Lelouch had 'disapperd' at times. He knew that the boy was Zero, and he didn't care he only wanted to love the boy. He often as a little boy had lusted for his best friend. He finally told Lelouch how he felt and to the best of luck the other boy felt the same way.

"HEY! SUZAKU!" Gino called running towards him, Anya following "Zero just appeared we have to hurry to the scene!"

Quickly the three Knight of rounds hurried to the scene of where Zero was.

***There ^.^***

"AND I ZERO WILL BEGEN THE UNITED STATES OF JAPAN!" Zero called, and all of the 11's, or as some called them Japanese, screamed in happiness. Then the three knight of rounds showed up and begun the fight.

Lelouch's knightmare frame fought Suzaku's. Their knightmare's soon fled away from the rest of the battle, Suzaku had planned this.

"NOW! ZERO! IT'S CHECK MATE MY BLACK PRINCE!" Suzaku called as he smirked.

'what! he knows but how!' Lelouch's mind raced he had no idea as to what he was to reply so he just simply replied "Ah but my white knight can you kill your black prince?"

"No, I cant, but I can easily help my black prince"

~A/N~

Me: I bet that you cant figure out what he mean's by 'helping' his black prince, can ya?

Other Person: OH OH OH OH! I BET I KNOW!"

Other Person #2: Lemonish? Sumtish? What?

Me: just wait and read to see what happens *Smirks evily*


End file.
